The Dimension Crosser
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: Alice, a young absol, must travel through other worlds to save her own from extinction. Other animes include Bleach, Fma, Dbz, and several others. For those who read this, you may sugggest an anime for me to add to this story. If I like it, i'll add it. Leave suggestions in the comments
1. Chapter 1

The Dimension Crosser

Alice's Pov'

The names Alice, I'm an absol, and as such, I can predict disasters. I also have another power, one which no other absol possesses, the ability to cross between dimensions at will. As such, I am capable of predicting disasters from other worlds, pretty cool, huh. What I never expected though, was that my power would one day force me to save not just my world, but many others as well. This is the story of my journey to save those worlds.

It was early, about 5 in the morning; I was still asleep, until someone yelling woke me up. "ALICE, WAKE UP", a voice shouted. It was my friend, a skuntank named Axel, who has been my friend since childhood. "COME ON, ALICE, BLUR NEEDS TO SEE YOU", he yelled, jumping around a bit. "I'm up", I yelped, somewhat startled by Axel's continual yelling. I got up, stretched, and hurried off to see Blur. "If Blur needs me, then it must be important", I thought, as I hurried towards the hill where Blur lived. Blur was a linoone, and a veteran fighter, he had lived through many battles, and had many scars. He was also the one who taught me and Axel how to fight when we were kids.

On the way, me and Axel bumped into some of our other friends, such as Steelmer, a steelix, Lazuli, a craniados, and Kudos, a skarmory. "You guys going to see Blur", Lazuli asked curiously, "Can we come". "Yeah, can we, PLEASE", begged Steelmer and Kudos, who were always anxious to go somewhere. "I guess so", I said, "I'm sure Blur wouldn't mind; besides he was you guys' mentor, too". We finally reached Blur's place, and Blur was just staring off into space, as usual. "Blur, I came", I said, "What did you need to talk about"?

Blur spoke, "Can you sense it, Alice. Can you sense that disturbance in the air? It is as if something big is going to happen, something that may lead to the extinction of our entire race, as well as many others". "WHAT!" everyone said surprised. "What do you mean the extinction of our race as well as others, what others", Lazuli asked angrily. "What could be so powerful that it would destroy our race", said Steelmer. "Yeah, and what does it have to do with Alice", demanded Kudos. "Calm down, everyone", Blur said, "There is a way to prevent this from happening. Alice must use her power to travel to the other dimensions in danger, and warn their people of the disaster. Then the people can help fight it off". "Will it work", we asked. "Yes", said Blur, "but Alice will need you all to help her, in case things get out of hand". "Then it's decided, we'll accompany her", said Axel. "Very well", said Blur, "Rest and prepare tonight for the journey ahead. Then, meet me here in the morning".

That night, we did some training to prepare ourselves for the fight ahead. "It's up to us to save the world", I thought.

The next morning, we all woke up early and headed straight to where Blur was. "Every time you enter a dimension, you will take on the form of the dominant race of that world, but you will still look somewhat like yourselves", Blur said. "Are you all ready, remember the fate of our world as well as many others rests with you all, be courageous and go forth." I opened the first portal, and we were transported to another world.

When we arrived, we examined our clothes. My outfit was a white shirt, a light, white jacket with fur around the collar area, white pants, black shoes, and black, fingerless gloves. I still had my horn and tail, though, and my hair was white with black streaks. Lazuli was wearing a helmet that was similar to the look of his head normally, and his shorts and shirt were the same, and his hair was black. Steelmer's outfit looked almost like thin armor, but now he had limbs, and his hair was silver. Kudos had a similar outfit and hair, but he had a cape.

"You know this isn't half bad actually", said Kudos, "These outfits are rather quite stylish". "True, but we should probably look around first", I said, "Remember, we have a mission to do". This dimension was very different from ours. There were not many cars, but there was some sort of train station. We saw some people wearing what looked like old school military uniforms. "Talk about a fashion disaster", snickered Kudos, before I elbowed him in the gut, making him yelp. "Don't say stuff like that", I said angrily, "They could've heard you". As we continued, we came upon an open area, probably a town square or something. People were busy chatting about things such as the current economy and taxes, while others blabbed on about the military. "You hear about the state alchemist from Liore", one man said. "Yeah, I heard he's only like 15 years old, and he's a bit of a shorty", another remarked. "Some people said he was walking around with a suit of armor". "State alchemist, never heard of one of those before", said Lazuli.

Suddenly, I sensed a strange presence, but before I could turn around, something struck me from behind. "You four don't seem to be from around here", I heard a voice laugh. "Where are you, show yourself", yelled Steelmer. "Up here", the strange creature yelled, as he attempted to attack from above, before I slammed him into a wall with my tail. "You're too slow", I yelled, as my claw gauntlets appeared, but before I could land the final blow, he vanished. "What was that thing", asked Lazuli. "I don't know, but we better get out of here, it looks like the fight is starting to attract attention", I said.

Greed's Pov'

"Welcome back, Dolcetto. Find anything interesting". "Actually, yes", he replied, "There was a strange group of people in town, but they don't appear to be human. Perhaps their power could be useful to us, especially that of the girl that was with them". "They had a girl with them", I asked somewhat surprised. "Well then, that changes everything. Go back into town tomorrow and find them. Bring them here, alive".

Alice's Pov'

We spent the night at a local inn, but while the others were asleep, I kept thinking about our mission. Was this really my destiny, am I really supposed to save the world, I don't understand it at all. That night, I had a terrible dream. I saw people pulling out swords and slashing each other to death. One group wore black, while the other group wore white. I was there, and so were my friends, but all we could do was watch the groups slaughter each other. That was all I saw before my dream ended.

The next morning, I woke up feeling sick. Something about my dream felt real, like it actually happened, or was going to happen. Could that be it, could what I saw in my dream be a vision of the future? I tried to forget about, as I kept telling myself over and over, "It was just a dream, it isn't real".

"Alice, what's wrong, you seem troubled", Lazuli asked worried. "It's nothing, really", I replied, unsure whether or not to tell my friend about my dream. Lazuli wasn't like other Craniados, he was unique. Most Craniados don't normally bother with other's problems, due to their headstrong nature. If me or one of my friends had a problem, Lazuli was always there to help, though he sometimes overdoes things.

"So we came here to warn someone of the impending crisis so they can help prevent it, but how are we going to do that if we don't know who to warn", explained Steelmer. "I don't know", I said, "But I think we'll know when we see them". We left the inn, and as we began to head out of town, we were attacked, again. It was the same person from yesterday. "This guy doesn't know when to quit, does he", I thought. I readied my claw gauntlets as I prepared for his attack, but he didn't draw his sword. "I didn't come here to fight", he said, "I've come here to negotiate". "What is this guy's problem", I thought, "He attacks us one day, and comes to negotiate the next". "What do you mean negotiate", Kudos asked skeptically. "My boss sent me here to ask you folks if you would join us, and he won't take no for an answer", he said. "Too bad, we're not interested, now get lost", I replied angrily. "Looks like we got to do things the hard way", he said as he drew his sword. My friends also readied their weapons, as a fight was inevitable.

Within minutes, there were several others surrounding us, but I wasn't the least bit worried. "These guys are pushovers", I thought, "This should only take a minute or two". Shadows surrounded my claw gauntlets making them more powerful, then I lunged forward, but the guy moved quickly, so my attack only grazed him. He slashed with his sword, but I quickly blocked his attack with my claws. "Steelmer, now!", I shouted, as he prepared his attack. Steelmer charged forward, slamming into him with the force of a freight train. Even if the guy survived, he wouldn't get very far.

Meanwhile, Kudos and Lazuli were fighting off the other two, a really strong guy, and a girl who looked to be in her teens. Kudos launched his air slash attack, and within seconds the air blades hit their targets, yet the two continued to fight. After about half an hour, we were all beginning to tire. But just as we prepared to attack again, the ground began to vibrate. Small jolts of lightning pulsed along the ground as huge pillars began to form and surround us. "You chimeras sure have made a mess of things", a voice said. The person had blonde hair and a braid, a red jacket, and black pants. Two of his limbs looked as if they were made out of metal.

"An alchemist", I heard one of the chimeras say. "A state alchemist", the boy replied, as he pulled out a silver pocket watch. "So he's what those guys called a state alchemist", I thought, remembering that the two men from earlier were talking about one. Something about him made me wonder, could he be the one we have to warn? He couldn't be, after all he's just a kid, state alchemist or not. "Where's my little brother", He yelled angrily, glaring at the chimeras. "They took his little brother?", I thought. But I couldn't stay to find out, I was on a mission. I'll just use rock smash to break the pillars. My arm glowed red, as I smashed the pillars into rubble.

"Where do you think you're going", I heard the alchemist yell. "We don't have time to deal with you, human", I replied, "We have more important things to take care of". Using what was left of one of the pillars, we leapt onto the roof of the nearby building, and left the area. "That human, he was the one we were supposed to warn wasn't he", Kudos asked. I nodded, "Probably, but we couldn't tell him in that situation, now could we? We'll find him later and explain everything, but for now we need to find shelter for the night".

"GUYS, GET UP", Lazuli shouted. "What is it, lazuli", I asked sleepily. "It's that alchemist person from earlier. I saw him pass the inn, I think he's heading back to where those chimera things are". "What does that have to do with us", said Steelmer. "If he is the one we have to warn, then maybe if we help him, he'll believe us".

Greed's Pov'

"So you're the one who interfered with my plans yesterday", I said, as the alchemist charged forward. "What are you talking about, what do you mean plan", he asked angrily, "I just came to rescue my little brother". This kid was so naive, it was funny. He was already bleeding pretty badly, but he still wanted to fight. I grabbed him by the collar, and threw him against the wall. "That group you saw yesterday fighting my chimeras", I began, "I was trying to recruit them, but you came along and ruined everything". "Were they chimeras", he asked, "Like the others". "No", I answered, "But they still could've been useful to me. They obviously weren't human". "Now", I continued, "I think I'll end this fight and be on my way". Suddenly, the wall behind me was destroyed, and someone entered the room.

Alice's Pov'

"Looks like I came just in time", I said as I dusted myself off. "Now then", I began as I turned to face Greed, "You're the one who sent those chimeras to attack us". He threw the alchemist to the floor, and spoke. "That's correct, and from what I can tell, you've refused that offer". "We have no intention of joining you", I said. "Our business is with the alchemist. If you get in our way, then I will have no choice but to destroy you". He just laughed, "Hahahaha, sorry but I don't fight women". Using my shadow claw attack, I was able to cause massive damage. "You won't last much longer", I said, as blood gushed out of the wound on his chest. But he was still able to stand, not only that but his wounds began to heal, fast. "You don't get it, do you", he said, "I'm a homunculus, you won't be able to kill me with one shot".

A black substance began to cover his body. "I don't show this to most people because it does ruin how I look. Behold the power of the ultimate shield". I growled, "Just because you've covered yourself in some sort of armor doesn't mean you're invincible". Once again I unleashed shadow claw, but this time it didn't have as much of an effect. "Okay then, try to defend against this, Rock Smash", I yelled. Rock smash landed a powerful blow, but Greed recovered quickly. "I appreciate the effort", he said, "but you just can't win". He slashed back, leaving a huge gash on my side. "Dammit", I yelled as I fell to the ground. I remembered what Blur said before we left, he said these bodies would help us from attracting to much attention, but it would limit our power to prevent us from causing additional damage to our surroundings. He also said that we could change back, but only if we needed to. Well now I need to change back.

I became cloaked in light as my body reverted back to its original form. I howled, and Greed backed up, obviously surprised by my current form. "Now I'll be able to finish you off, Greed, Razor Wind", I growled. The tornadoes formed, with blades of air covering them. "It's over", I yelled as the blades hit their target directly. "H-how could this have happened", he moaned before collapsing to the floor, dead.

I reverted back into my disguise form, and I turned to the others. "We've got to get this kid to a hospital", I said, but before we could, we heard several soldiers coming. "They can take care of him, we can't be caught", I said, as we left using the rooftops to travel. "I hope he'll be alright", I thought to myself.

Edward's Pov'

I woke up in a hospital, my head was still really sore. I could still remember fighting Greed, and that kid, but everything after that was a blur. "Brother, you're awake", I heard a voice yell. It was Alphonse, at least he was ok. "How did I get here", I asked. "Major Armstrong carried you here", he replied. "What happened to that homunculus", I asked, remembering the fight. "He was killed, but we don't know who killed him", he said. Remembering the kid I asked, "Wait, where's that kid that was there". Alphonse gave me a confused look, "What kid", he asked, "You were the only one we found". I wondered, could that kid have killed Greed?

Alice's Pov'

We waited on top of the hospital that night. It was to stay close by and keep an eye on things for a while. "When the kid gets out of the hospital, we'll tell him everything", I explained to the others. That night, I had another nightmare. In it, I saw Lazuli, he was trying to fight someone who looked to be from my previous nightmare. He fought with all his might, but it wasn't enough. With a swing of his sword, the person killed Lazuli, and all I could do was watch. "Lazuli, Lazuli please, don't die, Lazuli", I cried. I felt so helpless. The nightmare ended there. I woke up, feeling worse than before. This dream also felt very real, I told myself over and over, "NO, I won't let my friends die, I won't". A few days passed and finally, Edward was able to leave the hospital. It was now or never.

"Hey, you", I yelled, as I jumped off of the roof. He recognized from the other day and asked, "What do you want". I explained everything to him, and at first, he was a bit skeptical, but he did eventually believe us. "Well", I started, "My job here is done, so we must leave". We returned home, knowing there was still much to do. Blur opened the next portal and we crossed through.

Our clothes didn't look any different in this world, which was okay, but everything else was different. This world was obviously more modern, as it had buses and stuff. We decided to look around for a while. There were shopping malls, a high school, plenty of houses, and a few other things. All in all, it was pretty cool, other than the fact that people kept staring at us, like they had never seen outfits like ours before. "Their staring is creeping me out", said Kudos. "Just ignore them", I replied.

All of a sudden, we heard screaming coming from one of the nearby shops. "Not again", I thought to myself. We ran over to see what was going on. There was a black monster with what looked like a skull or something covering its face. It was attacking a small child, who was crying for help. "Should we help", asked Steelmer. "Why not", I replied, "It will make for good practice". But before we could, someone attacked the monster. He was wearing all black, his hair was orange, and he carried a huge sword. I recognized him as one of the people from my nightmares. With one slash of his sword he killed the huge monster, while a girl with black hair wearing the same outfit as him just watched.

I growled and turned to leave, when suddenly a blade of energy hit near where I was standing. I turned and saw that it was the young man who launched the attack. "What was that for", I roared angrily. "You were the one controlling that hollow, weren't you", He replied. "What's a hollow", I asked. "Don't play dumb, arrancar", he yelled angrily. "I think this guy hit his head somewhere", Kudos said. "Maybe he's delusional", added Lazuli. "What did you call me", he yelled angrily. "Look kid, I don't know what your problem is, but if you don't get out of my sight, things are going to get ugly", I growled.

"That's it, Gestuga Tenshou", he yelled as he launched his attack.

"How weak, Shadow claw", I growled, as my attack easily sliced through his.

"How did you counter my attack", he asked somewhat shocked. "It was easy to block such a weak attack", I replied. "Ichigo, come on, it's not worth it", the girl said. "Stay out of this, Rukia", he told her. "Should we leave", Steelmer asked. "Yes, let's go", I replied.


	2. DeathFreeze

DeathFreeze

Alice's Pov

"Where is he going", I thought to myself. He was obviously focused on something, otherwise he probably would have noticed me. He suddenly stopped, and I realized why. One of the others he came with was fighting the two people from yesterday, the ones that attacked us. "They get what they deserve", I laughed. However, the girl fighter stepped in, and in seconds, ended the fight. She froze her opponent in ice, which killed him instantly. The leader then stepped in, which caused the two warriors to freeze in fear. The girl told her partner to run, but the leader stepped forward and injured her. It was enough to defeat her, as she fell to the ground, unconscious and unmoving.

Darkclaw, using telepathy contacted me and told me everything. He said the ones in black were called soul reapers, and the ones in white were called arrancars. He also said the one I was following was called an espada. His name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. This of course, made me very angry. "Darkclaw", I began, "If the soul reapers aren't able to win, kill the arrancars, no mercy, understand". To think that these people are the reason the soul reapers attacked us. Maybe I should teach this one some manners. He had already beaten the one he was fighting. Now was my chance. I launched the most powerful hyper beam I could muster up. It hit him directly in the back. However, it was not enough to stop him. He turned to face me, obviously not expecting me. "Well what do we have here", he said with a smug smile. I knew I wasn't supposed to change back unless I needed to, but I thought it was the best way to knock that smile off his face. Light shrouded my body as I reverted back to my original form. It shocked him, but only momentarily.

"Well it seems you're not a soul reaper or even human", he said. "Of course I'm not", I replied angrily. "Why would I want to stoop so low as to be a weak human". "Then why are you fighting for them", he asked. "I'm not fighting for them", I replied. "I couldn't care less about the humans. The only ones I'm fighting for are myself and the rest of my kind". "Then it seems we're on the same page", he replied, once again with a smug grin on his face. This guy was beginning to annoy me. "Well", he began, "Diroy had been killed and I doubt the others will last much longer, so it seems I will need a new fraccion. With your strength you would fit in perfectly". "Forget it", I replied, "If you want new subordinates, then look somewhere else. Me and my team aren't interested". My answer didn't please him. "You dare turn down my offer. If you won't come willingly, then I'll make you". He moved faster than I anticipated. He delivered a powerful kick to my stomach. Before I could recover, he launched a red beam of energy, almost like my hyper beam. I had no time to react before the attack hit.

"Give up", he said, standing over me. Before he could attack again, a powerful energy enveloped my body. My eyes glowed an icy blue. I couldn't control my power. He backed away, somewhat surprised. "Now it's time for you to die", I said, "Deathfreeze". I launched a beam of ice that was a dark blue, with black bolts of lightning around it. He tried to dodge my attack, but it swerved and chased after him. It sent him plummeting to the ground, covering the nearby area in black ice. I stood over him, my eyes still glowing. I could see he was terrified, and to some extent, that pleased me. But I soon realized what I had just done. I had unleashed my forbidden attack, and for the second time. I knew that now it would be harder to control. I backed away, upset at myself for letting my forbidden attack get the best of me. My eyes returned to normal, and I once again felt the pain from my wounds. Then, everything went black.

Grimmjow's Pov

I stood up, still in pain from that girl's attack. She was nearby, unconscious and wounded badly. I knew Aizen would send someone after me for going off without him knowing. Then, I got an idea. The Hogyoku Aizen had in his possession could turn this girl into an arrancar. The immense amount of power she had would benefit us greatly. I watched as she reverted back to her previous form. However, before I could get near her, that pathetic soul reaper Ichigo got up. To make matters worse, Tousen had shown up. He was obviously sent by Aizen to bring me back to Hueco Mundo. "Where do you think you're going", Ichigo said. "I'm going back to Hueco Mundo", I told him. "Remember my name soul reaper, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, because the next time you see me, I'll kill you".

Ichigo's Pov'

Damn that Grimmjow. He comes here, nearly kills me and Rukia, and then just leaves. I saw that girl from yesterday. She was badly wounded, and she wasn't moving. So she wasn't an arrancar after all. Toshiro and the others had beaten their opponents, and came over here to see what happened. "Where'd the arrancar go", Renji asked angrily. "He went back to Hueco Mundo", I told him. "Who's that", Toshiro asked, pointing to the girl. "She's the one we thought was an arrancar", I explained. "Is she dead", Renji asked, before Rangiku hit him in the head. Before anyone could ask any more questions, a beam of energy was shot at us. Standing on the roofs of the nearby houses were several animals. One was a black dog with horns on its head. Another was also a dog, but it was gray with black fur running down either side of its body. "What did you do to Alice", one of them asked angrily. "We didn't do anything to her", I replied. One of them knocked me down and pinned me to the ground. "Then who did", he growled. "It was an arrancar", I told him. "You're lying", he growled. "And judging by all the black ice around here, she had to use Deathfreeze again". "Deathfreeze", we asked. "That was her forbidden attack you fools", he growled. "Darkclaw, calm down", the one with horns said. "Shut up Flare, thanks to these fools, she unleashed her forbidden attack. Soon she won't be able to control the power, and it will consume her".

"What do you mean", I asked him. "I mean every time she uses her forbidden attack, it grows stronger and harder to control. If she uses a few more times, the power will corrupt her. She's badly injured and it's your fault". "How is it our fault", I said. "You got her drawn into a life threatening battle, she wound up mortally wounded and had to resort to using her forbidden attack to save her life", he growled. "We can help her", I told him. "I don't trust you people one bit", he said. "I trust them", said the other one. "Now you're siding with the humans Flare. Are you forgetting it was a human who abandoned us, who left us to die, because he thought we were too weak". "These people are different", Flare said. "I believe they want to help". Darkclaw backed off. "Fine, I'll give them a chance", he growled. "But if they do anything to harm Alice, I'll cut them down then and there". "Thanks Darkclaw", he said cheerfully. "I'm sure they'll be of great help". "I said I'd let them help", he growled, "that doesn't mean I can trust them". "Is he always this violent", Renji asked. "No, only when he's around humans", Flare explained.

Alice's Pov'

I woke up, still somewhat sore from that arrancar's attack. I was in what looked to be a sort of hospital. My stomach and arm had bandages around them. I tried to get up, but the pain was too intense. "You shouldn't try to get up, your injuries were worse than they looked", I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw a soul reaper. He seemed somewhat cowardly, as he was trembling. He had short black hair, and looked no older than 15 or so. I growled at him, causing him to back away. He was obviously scared of me. "What do you want", I growled. "Oh right, you have some visitors", he said. In stepped Lazuli, Kudos, and Steelmer, at least they weren't injured. "I'm glad you guys are okay", I said. "We heard what happened", Lazuli said. "We're sorry you had to use your forbidden attack again". "It's not your fault guys", I told them. "I couldn't control my power". "So, you're trusting these humans", a voice said. It was Darkclaw, and he was angry. "Leave here human, the rest of you leave too. I need to talk to Alice, alone". They left the room, and Darkclaw spoke. "I want to know what happened yesterday, all of it. Why did that arrancar let you live? What did he say to you. Tell me everything". "Well", I began, "I attacked him with Hyper beam. He then asked me to join him, saying my power would be of great use". "Then what happened", he growled.

"I refused his offer, obviously. But he wasn't thrilled to hear my answer. He kicked me in the stomach, then launched some sort of red energy blast. I thought I was going to die, and I lost control of my power. I hit him with a full force Deathfreeze. I was so ashamed of myself for letting my power get the better of me. When I regained control, I lost consciousness. I'm sorry, Darkclaw". I began to cry, ashamed of myself. Darkclaw hugged me tightly, telling me it wasn't my fault. I tried to believe that, but deep down, I knew it was. "If I see that arrancar, I'll kill him. I won't ever let him or anyone hurt you again", he said.


	3. The Third Use

The Third Use

Alice's Pov'

I recovered quickly, and was back on my feet in a few days. Darkclaw was now always by my side, saying he was trying to protect me from humans. He's already snapped at several of the soul reapers. He said they were too close to me. He's becoming too overprotective of me. "Darkclaw, why are being so protective of me", I asked him. "That arrancar will probably come back for you", he said, "and I won't let him take you from me". "I doubt he'll be coming back anytime soon. His wounds from my attack were pretty severe, and I doubt they'll heal", I said. "Well, I'm going hunting", Darkclaw said, "Stay here". "Fine", I groaned. "Well", I thought, "Since he's gone off hunting, I can finally have some time for myself. I'm going back to that city". I ran off, hoping that Darkclaw wouldn't be back in time to stop me. I arrived in the city, glad that Darkclaw wasn't here. I turned back to my original form, deciding it would be easier to move around this way. But what Darkclaw had said still worried me. Would the arrancars come back? No, there's no way they would. I couldn't have been more wrong. The portal once again appeared. Grimmjow was with them, but the rest of the arrancars were unfamiliar to me. These newcomers seemed stronger, so I assumed they were the ones called espada. Grimmjow still had a scar from my attack, but one of his arms was missing, as if it had been cut off.

"Why are they here", I thought to myself. "Maybe they've come looking for revenge. Doesn't matter though, they don't look like much of a threat. I'll wait for them to split up, then kill that annoying pest Grimmjow". They split up, just as I thought they would. "Now", I thought, "Time for some payback". I trailed behind him, keeping enough distance between us so he wouldn't know I was following him. I attacked with shadow claw, sinking my claws deep into the wounds on his back. "Surprised to see me", I growled. "I knew you would be coming back, so I set up an ambush". I threw him to the ground as he cried out in pain. "I can see the wounds you received from my forbidden attack haven't healed yet, not that they will", I laughed. He tried to stand up, but with one swipe of my claw I knocked him back down. "You were foolish for coming back here", I growled, "Because this time, I will kill you, Hyper Beam". I charged up my hyper beam, but before I could attack I was thrown aside by something. It was one of the other espada. "Do you have a death wish as well", I growled. "You're the one Grimmjow told us about, am I right", he said. "What's it to you", I growled. He simply laughed, which annoyed me, a lot. "If he told you people about me, then I assume you know about my forbidden attack and what it's capable of", I growled. "He wasn't specific about the details, but he did tell us about an attack that couldn't be dodged", he sneered. "Power like that would be very useful to Aizen, and if you won't hand over that power, I'll simply kill you and take it". I laughed and said, "Killing me wouldn't do you any good, as my forbidden attack wouldn't be transferred to someone like you. It would just disappear".

Hearing this, he became angry. He attacked with what looked like a giant vine, but I easily sidestepped his attack. "Hyper Beam", I shouted, as I charged up my attack. My hyper beam hit him square in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. "Too easy", I growled. Suddenly, I began to lose control. My eyes once again glowed an icy blue. "Deathfreeze", I growled, as I launched my forbidden attack. Deathfreeze hit its mark, slamming the arrancar to the ground. The other arrancars noticed what was going on, and several of them came to investigate. I turned to face them, still unable to control my power. I once again launched Deathfreeze. I watched as each of my opponents fell to the ground. "You arrancars are weaklings. I don't see what Darkclaw was worried about", I laughed.

Darkclaw's Pov'

I returned from hunting, only to find Alice was missing. "She ran off, after I told her it was dangerous", I growled. I ran to find Flare, hoping he had seen her. But, when I asked him, he said he hadn't. "Maybe she went back to that city", he said. This worried me. What if the arrancars returned. What if she wound up hurt. What if she used Deathfreeze again.

Alice's Pov'

I turned to see another arrancar, this one had pale skin. "Who are you", I growled. "I'm Ulqiorra, the 4th espada, I've been sent by Lord Aizen to retrieve the arrancars that came here", he explained. "Go ahead and take them", I growled. "They're not dead, yet. But they will be soon. Now take them and leave, unless you want to die". "I've also been instructed to bring you back as well", he said. "Not gonna happen", I growled. "I don't take orders from anyone, let alone someone like you". "Aizen will not take no for an answer", he replied. "I couldn't care less", I growled. "If this Aizen person expects me to come with you, he's sadly mistaken. He must be a coward if he's not doing the work himself. He simply sits back and waits for his pawns to do all the dirty work". He didn't even flinch at that statement, this guy was being too calm. "Why so silent", I growled. He didn't answer, making me angry. I used telepathy to contact Flare and Darkclaw. I told them to come here, immediately. They arrived in minutes, and growled when they saw Ulqiorra. "You're outnumbered", I growled at him. "I suggest you leave, or you'll end up like the others". He simply shook his head, which annoyed us. Flare lunged at him, but was thrown back with ease. I growled, then ordered Darkclaw to attack him.

Darkclaw's Pov'

"If I win, you leave and never come back", he growled. "And if I win, the girl comes with me", Ulqiorra said. I hesitated for a moment, but I knew I didn't have a choice. "Fine", I growled. I knew I could lose Alice, but I wasn't about to give up. There was no way I was going to let this guy take her from me. "Shadow ball", I yelled as I formed the dark orb of energy. However, he swiftly dodged my attack. "Iron tail", I growled. My tail glowed a silvery color as I ran towards him. He dodged this attack as well. "Are you done", he said, as he drew his sword. "My turn". Faster than I could see he attacked, slashing me with his sword. "Dammit", I yelled as blood gushed out of my wound.

Alice's Pov'

I snapped out of my rage from Deathfreeze. I watched helplessly as my friend fell to the ground. "Run, Alice", he said before he collapsed. I tried to run, but Ulqiorra quickly caught up with me. Still exhausted from using Deathfreeze, I collapsed. Everything once again went dark.

Ichigo's Pov'

We found out there had been an explosion in Karakura town, so we went there to investigate. What we saw was terrifying. Several of the buildings were covered in black ice. Flare and Darkclaw were lying on the ground, unconscious. Darkclaw was bleeding from a huge gash on his stomach. I ran over to him, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and tried to stand up, but the pain from his wound prevented him from doing so. He had lost a lot of blood, and wouldn't last much longer if we didn't get him help. We brought them back to soul society, where members of squad 4 tended to their wounds. "What happened to you guys, and where is Alice", I asked him. "We were ambushed by an arrancar", he said. "And Alice used her forbidden attack again". "Tell us everything that happened", I demanded. "Well", he began, "Grimmjow and some other arrancars appeared in the city again. To fight them all, Alice used her forbidden attack. Then, one that called himself an espada showed up. Me and Flare tried to fight, but we were beaten in a matter of minutes. I assume he took Alice afterwards".

Darkclaw stood up, despite his injuries. "I'm going to get Alice back", he said. "And no one had better try and stop me". He turned to face me. "Soul reaper, you know where they went, don't you", he growled. "Where did they take her". "Hueco Mundo", I replied. "How do I get there", he growled. "I don't know", I replied. "Maybe Urahara knows how to get there". "Who's Urahara", he growled. "An old friend", I replied. "Find out if he knows how to get there. When you do, come find me", he growled.


	4. Hueco Mundo

Hueco Mundo

Alice's Pov'

I woke up, but my vision was still blurry. When it cleared, I realized I was in a cage. This made me angry. Being a wild pokemon, I was not used to being in a cage. "Where am I", I growled. "What is this place. More importantly, why am I in a cage". "So you've finally woken up", I heard a voice say. When I saw who it was, I was enraged. It was Grimmjow, who once again had a smug smile on his face. "It's you again", I growled. "You wanted to know where you were", he said, "You're in Hueco Mundo, Ulqiorra brought you here. Aizen plans on turning you into an arrancar". "I don't want to be an arrancar, I don't know why anyone would want to be one. I don't want to end up as some idiot's slave", I yelled. I began to slash at the bars with my claws, but to no avail. "Too bad", he said. I wasn't going to sit here and do nothing. I tried Hyper Beam, which thankfully broke through the bars. "I'm not going to stay here and become an arrancar", I growled. Using razor wind, I destroyed the nearby wall and escaped.

Grimmjow's Pov'

Dammit, I can't believe she got away. Aizen is going to be furious when he finds out. My luck couldn't have been any worse. Through the doorway stepped Aizen himself. "Grimmjow, where is she", he asked. He was going to find out sooner or later, might as well tell him. "She escaped", I told him. "Then why are you still here", He said, "Go after her".

Alice's Pov'

It was too easy escaping from there, and those fools never saw it coming. But why did they build that place out here, there's nothing but desert as far as the eye can see. A small lizard like creature crawled out of the sand. I assumed it was a hollow. Well hollow or not, it was still a lizard, and lizards are prey. I pinned the small creature under my paw, and with a bite to the head killed it. It wasn't very appetizing, though. I noticed what looked like a dust cloud, but on closer inspection it was something different. It was a kid, and she was being chased by 3 hollows. "A human, and here of all places", I thought. "At least a human would make better prey than a hollow". I launched my hyper beam, holding back just enough to prevent a massive explosion. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized the child was an arrancar as well. "Why did you go and attack us like that", she yelled. "Shut up", I growled. "You're lucky you're not a human, or I would have eaten you. And what do you mean us, are you saying those three hollow are your friends". "NO, they're more than friends, they're family", she yelled. "How foolish can you be", I growled, "Hollows have no family, they're weak individuals who care about no one but themselves". "Maybe that's how you are, but not us", she argued. I swatted her with my tail. "Don't ever group me in with you're kind", I growled, "I hate all hollows and arrancars. They're the reason I'm in this barren wasteland. If I see Grimmjow again, I'll kill him".

"You met Grimmjow, the 6th espada", she beamed. "Yeah, why", I growled. "You got to meet an espada, weaklings like us can only dream of getting to meet one", she said. "I don't see why you would want to", I growled. "They're a cruel bunch. They nearly killed my friends, brought me here against my will, and locked me in a cage. I'm just glad I escaped". "Why did they bring you here", she asked. "I don't know all the details, but according to Grimmjow, they planned on turning me into an arrancar, but I wasn't going to let that happen". "Why don't you want to be an arrancar", she said, "Being an arrancar is a huge honor". "Not to me it's not", I growled, "and why do you care anyways". "Well", she began, "You got to meet the espada. So, if we follow you, maybe we'll get to meet them too". "You are NOT going to follow me, understand", I growled angrily. "I have no intention of going back to where they were. Not now, not ever. Right now, all that's important is that I find my way back home". "The only ones who can take you back would be the arrancars", she said. "That's just great", I growled, "So now I have to go back there". I ran off, back in the direction of where I came from. "Wait", the girl cried. "What do you want", I growled angrily.

"Let us come with you", she said. "NO", I roared. "You'll only slow me down. Besides, you can't even defend yourself". "So you're just gonna leave us here", she said. "Yup", I growled. "You attacked us and now you're just gonna leave", she cried. "You're hollows", I growled, "If you're seen with me, you'll be classified as traitors". "We've probably already been classified as traitors, so staying here would be dangerous", she cried. "I've found you, prisoner", I heard a voice yell. I looked and saw another arrancar, this one had pink hair. Wait, pink hair? I had to try really hard not to laugh at his guy. "Who are you", I growled. "I'm espada number 8, Szayel Aporro Granz". "So you're an espada too", I growled. "Too bad you're only number 8, which makes you weaker than the other 2 I fought". "So what", he yelled. "So, that means I'll be able to beat you easily", I said. "You won't be fighting just me unfortunately", he sneered, "You'll be fighting my fraccion as well". His 'fraccion' as he called them, looked like normal hollows, well sort of. That didn't matter, however, as I easily killed them. "Well your fraccion was very weak", I sneered. He drew his sword, and tried to attack, however his sword must have been weak as with one hyper beam, I broke his sword. "Now", I growled, "It's time for you to die, Shadow Claw". My shadow claw was a direct hit, as it tore a huge gash in his stomach. "Dammit", he yelled as he lay dying in a pool of his own blood. "While it would be more enjoyable for me to just kill you now, I won't", I growled. "It would be more enjoyable to watch you suffer". It was clear that what I learned from our clan's leader Blackstar was causing me to fight differently.

"You're just going to let him die", the little arrancar said. "Yes", I growled, "His life was meaningless, and besides, I was taught never to show mercy to my opponents. Oh, and if you decide to help him, you'll be joining him". She backed off, probably knowing I would kill her as easily as I killed that espada. "Now leave", I growled, "you'll only get in the way. I have no use for weaklings like you or your friends". I trotted off, in the direction of that las noches place or whatever it was called. I turned to look back, and I couldn't believe what I saw. That annoying arrancar and her friends were still following me. "They just won't take no for an answer will they", I thought.


	5. Alice's past part 1

Alice's Past

Absol's Pov'

"HHHIIII Poochyena", I yelled as I leapt on top of my friend. "Why do you keep doing that", he groaned. "Come on, Blur said he was going to train us, starting today, remember", I said. "I almost forgot", he said. We headed through the center of our clans territory, but we stopped as we noticed a group of pokemon chatting about something. "I saw him, I tell you, I'm not making this up", the ursaring said. "Yeah right", sneered a swellow. "There's no way you actually saw Articuno", remarked a combusken. "I saw him, I swear", the ursaring replied. "What are you guys talking about", I asked. "This guy says he saw Articuno fly overhead a few days ago", said the swellow. "THE ARTICUNO", I yelled. I had heard of him in myths, but I never believed he was actually real. According to the legend, whenever Articuno flew overhead, it signaled that winter was on its way. Just then, I heard a voice yell. It was chatot, and he looked panicked. "What's wrong, chatot", asked the combusken. "Humans have been spotted nearby, and they're poachers from the looks of it", he yelled. "Get Blackstar, he'll know what to do.

Blackstar was the leader of our clan, the Deathclan. He was a mightyena, and was an efficient fighter. He also hated humans, all of them. He once was captured by a human, and a cruel one at that. He was beaten and forced to fight, until one day he snapped. He killed his trainer and the other pokemon that belonged to the trainer. He found his way to our clan, killed our leader, and took his place as the new leader. Despite the things he did, he's not a bad pokemon. He did what he did because that was what his trainer raised him to do. We all gathered in the center of our territory, as Blackstar stood on a large boulder. "Pokemon of the Deathclan", he began. "Humans have invaded our territory. We must fight to protect our land. We will not let these humans take what is ours. However, we must be cautious. They have laid out traps for us. We will attack at dusk, when the humans are vulnerable. Spare no one, understand". It was obvious he was going to kill these humans as well.

Dusk came, and the pokemon began to head towards the human's camp. There were many, including a granbull, the ursaring from yesterday, the combusken, a scyther, and a krookodile. These were some of our clans strongest pokemon. "Hey poochyena, lets follow them. That way we'll learn how the professionals fight", I told him. "Why not", he replied. We followed them to the human's camp, and as soon as they got there, the killing began. Krookodile had crushed one human in his powerful jaws, combusken used his claws to slash at their guts, and scyther was slashing as well. Blackstar, had killed several humans, including one who appeared to be the leader. "One day, we'll be able to fight like that", poochyena said. The humans had several pokemon with them, but they too were killed mercilessly.

"Blackstar is a great leader isn't he", poochyena said. "When I grow up, I'm going to become the leader of the clan and be just like him". On our way home, we heard rustling in the bushes. Out of the undergrowth leapt a craniados, who was clearly not from our clan. "Who are you", we growled. "Name's Lazuli", it said, "and I'm from the boulder clan. I came here to fight". "I'll fight you", poochyena growled. "Try my poison fang", he yelled as he charged forward, his fangs now cloaked in poison. "Zen headbutt", the craniados yelled as he rammed into poochyena, completely stopping his poison fang attack. "Now try this, Stone edge", he yelled as he sent stones flying straight towards poochyena. Poochyena was beaten badly, but I wasn't going to give up. "Try my fury swipes", I growled. My attack hit him hard, but he wasn't down yet. "Rock throw", he roared as he lifted a huge rock and hurled it at me. "Shadow ball" I shouted as I launched my attack. It smashed straight through the rock and hit craniados directly in the face. "You guys are too strong", he said.

"Hey, Lazuli", I shouted as he started to leave. "What" he said. "Maybe we can be friends", I suggested. "Very well", he replied. We headed back to our clan. The next morning, we woke to some terrible news. Several of our clan members were captured. More humans found out about the attack, and laid more traps out. One of the pokemon, however, was killed. It was swellow, the humans found him in one of the traps, then commanded their pokemon to kill him. Why couldn't the humans leave our clan alone. Sure we attacked them, but it was to defend our territory. Suddenly, we heard the cries of the clan's pokemon. The humans had come back. Me and poochyena ran as fast we could, but the humans released their pokemon. We couldn't get away. Nets were thrown over us to stop us from escaping. I heard one of the humans say, "an absol, huh, now that's a rare catch". They put us in what they called a truck, and drove back to where they had come from. We weren't the only ones to be captured, though. There were others, including a zweilous, an umbreon, a honchkrow, and a liepard.

They put us in cages along with the others. "All dark types, just what the customer wanted", one of the humans said. "Not to mention the absol pup we caught", the other one said. "Let me out", I cried as I desperately clawed at the bars. "Save it, kid", I heard someone say. Into the room stepped a large, fire type pokemon. It was orange with black stripes, and it had strips of cream colored fur. I recognized this pokemon as an arcanine, a pokemon that was very strong and very fast. "You won't be able to break out", he sneered. "You're impressed too, aren't you Flamestar", I heard a human say as he walked in the room. He opened our cage and grabbed poochyena, throwing him against the floor. "You're first", he said as he pulled out a black lined sphere. I had heard objects like these called pokeballs, and that they were used to capture wild pokemon. But this one didn't look like a normal pokeball. "Dark ball, go", he yelled as he threw the sphere. It hit poochyena, them engulfed him in a dark beam. It rolled a few times before clicking, signaling that he had been caught. He did the same thing with the others, only this time he had Flamestar weaken them first. It was my turn now.

"Fury swipes", I yelled as I attacked Flamestar. He shook off my attack, then launched a flamethrower. I attacked next with shadow ball, but Flamestar used extremespeed to dodge it. "I will fight", I growled. My claws became cloaked in shadows, then I rushed forwards, slashing Flamestar with my claws. I had learned a new attack, shadow claw. Flamestar, despite the damage he took, was able to launch his powerful inferno attack. I fell to the ground, unable to move. The human threw a dark ball, and I was engulfed in darkness. I woke up in a huge room, and standing over me was a houndoom. With him was a human, who had the pokeball I was caught with in his hand. But this was a different human from the one who commanded Flamestar to attack me. He seemed younger, and nicer. Along with the houndoom, he had a deino, a weavile, a tyranitar, and a crawdaunt. Around my neck was a collar, with something enscribed on it, "Alice". I had heard that trainers sometimes give their pokemon nicknames, so I guessed Alice was mine.

He returned us to our pokeballs, then let us out in a huge garden. This guy had a huge house, but why. "So, you're Damian's new pokemon", I heard the houndoom say. "Name's Firestorm, these are my friends, Maxwell the deino, Blade the weavile, Thunder the tyranitar, and Viking the crawdaunt. So, what's your name". "It's Alice", I replied, "now what is this place. How did I end up here, and where is poochyena". "I don't know where this poochyena is, but this place is Damian's mansion. He bought you from some pet store across town". I guess these guys didn't know. "I'm not staying here", I growled, "I have a clan and they are probably worried about me. I'm wild, I can't be someone's pet. I was taken from my family by poachers, along with my friends." I ran off, knowing I may not see my clan again. I stopped at a fountain, with carved figures of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. I looked into the water and saw something shining. I picked up the object with my claws and realized it was a dark blue crystal. I thought it was just from one of the statues, but when I touched it, I felt an enourmous surge of energy fill my body. It was overwhelming, and I passed out soon after.


	6. Darkclaw vs Tundrafang Blaze's return

Darkclaw vs Tundrafang and the Return of Blaze

Darkclaw's Pov'

It was early, too early for the humans to be awake. I decided to do some training to prepare for the upcoming battle. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice. It wasn't the first time we've been separated by humans, and it was because I wasn't strong enough. Blinded by my rage, I destroyed several trees nearby with Dark Pulse. "Who's there", I roared, sensing someone's presence. It was that coward of a soul reaper. "WHY ARE YOU HERE", I roared angrily at him. He was about to answer when he was hit with an Ice Beam. The attacker was a Beartic, and when I recognized who he was, I was seething with rage. It was Tundrafang, a pokemon who once belonged to my master. He was always master's favorite pokemon, and master used him to torture me and the other pokemon he had. "Well Darkclaw", he began, "It took me awhile, but I've finally found you. Now it's time for you to pay for killing our master." It was true that I had killed our master, but he deserved it. He forced us to fight in battles that often ended in a pokemon being killed.

In one of the battles master had used me in, I turned on him. I killed him with a single bite to the throat, but I wasn't satisfied with just killing him. I tore his body to pieces, to show how much I hated him. Afterwards I released all of the other pokemon master had captured. All except for Tundrafang, whom I locked in a cage. "How did you get here", I growled angrily. "It was easy", he replied, "I found that Linoone friend of yours and killed him. Then I was able to pass through the portal with ease. "YOU KILLED BLUR", I roared angrily. "YOU WILL PAY", I roared as I lunged at him. "DIE, TUNDRAFANG, DARK PULSE." Dark Pulse hit him directly, but he was unfazed. "HOW WEAK", he yelled as he used his Slash attack. I was unable to dodge. Blood gushed out of the open wound as I fell to the ground. "You're as weak as ever, Darkclaw", he laughed. I saw some soul reapers coming this way, and the last thing I said was "Run, before it's too late." Everything went black.

Ichigo's Pov'

"Run, before it's too late", was the last thing Darkclaw said before he collapsed. "What a weakling", growled the large polar bear creature standing over him. "Who are you, and what did you do to Darkclaw", I yelled. "I assume you are friends of Darkclaw", he said, "Though why you trust him I'll never know." "What are you talking about", I demanded. "I am Tundrafang", the bear said, "and Darkclaw and I used to have a trainer, before Darkclaw killed him." "You're lying", I yelled. Darkclaw wouldn't kill a human, would he? "Believe what you want, but I saw him kill our master with my own eyes, and master wasn't the only human he killed. He has killed many, even an innocent child, and he killed her without mercy. Suddenly Tundrafang cried out in pain. Biting his leg as hard as he could was Darkclaw.

"So you're still alive", Tundrafang said. "I will not give up and die", Darkclaw growled, "Especially not infront of a bunch of FILTHY HUMANS." His fangs became cloaked in flames as he bit down as hard as he could on Tundrafang's neck. Tundrafang was able to pull him off, but not without suffering severe burns. "It's true I killed many humans", Darkclaw admitted. "But I only killed them because our master forced us to. You've killed many humans too, Tundrafang." "Darkclaw", I yelled, "Let us help you." "No", he growled. "You all must go to Hueco Mundo. I'll stay and fight Tundrafang." I wanted to stay and help, but I knew I couldn't. We left without hesitation.

Darkclaw's Pov'

"I will win", I growled angrily. "I won't give up, I'll beat you here, then go save Alice." While I said that, I knew that even if I did win, I would not survive long. "Fire Fang", I roared as I attacked, landing another direct hit. Tundrafang tried another slash attack, but despite my injuries I was able to dodge it. "Try this, Iron tail", I roared. My attack hit him hard, but he wasn't done yet. He launched an ice beam attack, which I countered with dark pulse. Several other soul reapers watched in awe, they had never seen anyone other than their comrades fight this violently. My next iron tail attack hit him, and this time it seemed to do damage. "Dark pulse", I roared. The attack knocked him off his feet, and my next fire fang finished him off. "I-I won", I panted before once again collapsing.

Alice's Pov'

I must have run very far from Las Noches, because the trek back was taking forever. Then again, I was having to wait for these hollows to catch up to me, fighting off the occasional arrancar that Aizen sent after me. "By the way", the little arrancar said, "I don't think you ever told us your name." "It's Alice", I growled. "Nice to meet you Alice, the name's Nel", she replied, "and these are my two brothers and our pet." "Why do you even care", I growled. "It's not like I'll be staying here or coming back when I leave. I still have to find out how to get rid of this cursed Forbidden Attack." "Forbidden Attack", they all asked. "Yes", I replied, "I am capable of using one of them. However, I am not the only one who can, and it is the reason that Aizen is after me. However, humans and arrancars can't use the Forbidden Attacks, only pokemon like me can. Even if I am killed, the Forbidden Attack will go to the next pokemon it is compatible with. It is also said that a wound from a Forbidden Attack will never heal, which means Grimmjow won't be recovering from his wounds anytime soon." "You're the one who nearly killed Grimmjow", I heard someone yell. It was another arrancar, this wouldn't take very long. Yet before I could attack him, a flamethrower attack was launched at us. "Been awhile, absol", the attacker said. I recognized him from my past. It was Blaze the charmeleon.


End file.
